


Faith

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan hates faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

Logan never knew faith, religious faith hid beneath a veneer of morals and respectability, summoning both but inhabiting neither. And faith in people? If he had ever had such a thing it was long gone beneath the leather of a belt and the click-flash of cameras.

So Logan did not think of such things and instead hid in desire, because desire was pure and burned away the uncertainties and never told him that he was less that himself.

And then there was Veronica Mars who forced him to trust her, to have faith in her, even when she was tearing him apart. But even more unforgivably, forcing him to have faith in himself, something long lost and taking hard months to collect back together.

She pushed him back together and pulled him apart until he became whole, made finally into an entire person.


End file.
